rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
ZZ Top
ZZ Top (читается: ˈziːˈziːˈtɒp) — американская блюз-рок-группа, основанная в 1969 году в Хьюстоне, штат Техас. Состав группы практически неизменен со дня основания: Билли Гиббонс (гитара, вокал), Дасти Хилл (бас-гитара, вокал, клавиши), Фрэнк Бирд (ударные). Продюсером вплоть до сентября 2006 года был Билл Хэм. Стиль группы можно определить как блюз-рок c элементами буги-вуги и хард-рока, а их медленные композиции зачастую являются просто блюзом. Тексты песен в подавляющем большинстве несерьёзны, полны юмора, сексуальных намёков и насыщены сленгом. История Группа ZZ Top была основана в 1969 году в городе Хьюстон, штат Техас. Основателем группы является Билли Гиббонс. До участия в группе Билли Гиббонс играл в им же основанной техасской психоделической группе «The Moving Sidewalks», которая записала ряд синглов и один полноценный альбом, и даже выступал вместе с Джими Хендриксом. Группа в 1969 году распалась, и в конце 1969 года Билли основал новую группу, названную «ZZ Top». В составе группы были коллеги по «The Moving Sidewalks» клавишник Ланье Григ и ударник Дэн Митчелл, однако после выпуска одного сингла коллеги были призваны на службу во Вьетнам. Билли Гиббонс пригласил для совместной работы ударника Фрэнка Бирда, чья группа «American Blues» также распалась. Фрэнк Бирд, в свою очередь, пригласил для участия в группе Дасти Хилла, его партнёра по группам «American Blues», «The Warlocks», и «The Cellar Dwellers» и в феврале 1970 года группа в новом составе отправилась в турне по Техасу. Внештатным членом группы стал их продюсер Билл Хэм (William Mack Ham) Происхождение названия группы, по словам Билли Гиббонса, связано с Би Би Кингом. Изначально планировалось назвать группу Z.Z. King, однако это показалось Гиббонсу слишком похожим на «Би Би Кинг», и таким образом — поскольку Би Би Кинг уже сам по себе стал «топовой» фигурой — название группы стало ZZ Top. Однако, прослеживаются явные аллюзии другого характера. Так, название группы представляет собой смешение названий двух известных фирм по производству бумаги для самокруток Zig-Zag и Top; также прослеживается связь с псевдонимом известного американского блюзового певца Z. Z. Hill Группа смогла подписать контракт на два альбома с London Records, дочерним предприятием Warner Music Group. Первый альбом, без изысков названный ZZ Top's First Album, был записан на Robin Hood Studios в Тайлере, штат Техас в конце 1970 года и вышел 16 января 1971 года. Сингл с этого альбома «(Somebody Else Been) Shaking Your Tree» достиг 50-го места в Billboard Hot 100, однако группа оставалась малоизвестной и продолжала работу в южных штатах США. Стиль альбома группа обозначила как «Абстрактный блюз». Второй альбом группы Rio Grande Mud вышел 4 апреля 1972 года, был записан там же и выпущен той же звукозаписывающей компанией. Альбом получился с несколько более тяжёлым звучанием, нежели предыдущий, и принёс группе успех, она получила некоторую известность за пределами южных штатов. В январе 1973 года группа даже выступала на разогреве у Rolling Stones в их турне на Гавайях. Группа начала работу с известнейшим звукоинженером и продюсером Терри Мэниннгом в его студии в Мемфисе. Результатом стал выход 26 июля 1973 года третьего альбома Tres Hombres, который принёс группе настоящий успех. Релиз содержал один из известнейших хитов группы «La Grange». Альбом поднялся до 8 места в чарте «Billboard Pop Albums», продажи альбома превысили миллион копий. Концерты ZZ Top начинают собирать десятки тысяч зрителей. 18 апреля 1975 года вышел четвёртый альбом группы Fandango!, одна из сторон пластинки содержала материал, записанный в студии, а вторая представляла собой запись концертного выступления группы. Диск стал платиновым, занял 10 место в чарте «Billboard Pop Albums». После этого группа отправилась во всемирное турне «World Wide Texas», длившееся полтора года. Новый альбом, Tejas, вышел только 9 февраля 1977 года и в общем ничего примечательного в истории не оставил, хотя и добрался до 17 места. Месяцем позже вышел сборник The Best of ZZ Top, и на сборнике не нашлось места ни для одной из песен с нового альбома. В 1977 году группа отдыхала от напряжённых гастролей и записей. За это время продюсер/менеджер/имиджмэйкер группы Билл Хэм уладил все дела с London Records, и группа перешла под крыло более крупной компании Warner Bros. Records. Когда группа собралась для записи нового альбома (Degüello, 27 августа 1979), выяснилось, что Билли Гиббонс и Дасти Хилл, не сговариваясь, отпустили себе немалые бороды, ставшие фирменным знаком группы. Фрэнк Бирд их примеру не последовал (его фамилия «Beard» в переводе и есть «борода»). Музыка группы дополнилась использованием саксофона, но в целом это оставался тот же узнаваемый блюз-рок. Следующий альбом, El Loco, увидел свет 30 ноября 1981 года и оказался первым, на котором партии инструментов записывались отдельно друг от друга, в разных помещениях, и первым, где группа начала использовать синтезаторы. В принципе, альбом оставил группу приблизительно на том же уровне. Зато следующий альбом, Eliminator (23 марта 1983 года), принёс группе самый большой успех за всю историю и дал группе уже мировой статус. Используя в записи синтезаторы и секвенсоры, множество другой специальной аппаратуры, группа добилась некоторой сглаженности и ровности звука, что в сочетании с присущей музыке группы хард-роковой энергией, блюзовыми ходами и непременным юмором позволило привлечь множество поклонников по всему миру. Музыка стала более современной, приобрела несколько танцевальный характер. Критики обвиняли группу в том, что она играет «примитивный хард-рок», однако публике нравятся чёткие ритмы и объёмный звук. Этим альбомом, можно сказать, открылась новая эра блюз-рока, который ранее имел большое, но всё-таки ограниченное количество поклонников, а ZZ Top продемонстрировали, что блюз-рок доступен и сравнительно широкой публике. С выходом этого альбома ZZ Top начали снимать видеоклипы, что принесло им ещё больше популярности. С выходом нового альбома Afterburner (28 октября 1985) вновь оживились критики, называя альбом «второй частью альбома Eliminator». Публика опять же проигнорировала мнение критиков, альбом достиг 4 места в Billboard Hot 200. Действительно, альбом продолжал линию, найденную на предыдущем альбоме, разве что некоторые песни с альбома получились с явным тяготением к хард-року. После двух альбомов, достигших феноменального успеха, коллектив не записывался в течение 5 лет. За это время в 1987 году Warner Bros. выпустила коллекцию (Six Pack), состоящую из всех, исключая Degüello, альбомов группы. Однако, прежде чем выпустить коллекцию, все записи группы подверглись значительной обработке с тем, чтобы приблизить звучание группы к звучанию успешных последних двух релизов. Некоторые песни были укорочены, была проведена цифровая обработка звучания ударных; более того, были изменены некоторые тексты. Следующий альбом, Recycler, вышел 23 марта 1990 года. На этом альбоме ZZ Top попытались вернуться к своим блюзовым корням, меньше задействуя синтезаторы и не пытаясь сильно отлакировать звук. Альбом также достиг достаточно высоких позиций, однако не таких, как два предыдущих альбома. Можно предположить, что достаточно высокие продажи были обусловлены возвращением известной группы после долгого перерыва, поскольку музыкальный материал альбома был несколько сомнителен. Так, российский журнал «Трах», который вышел в начале 90-х двумя номерами, охарактеризовал альбом как «„Eliminator“, прослушиваемый на замедленной скорости». В 1989 же году группа снялась в фильме Назад в будущее 3 и в телевизионном кино Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme 14 апреля 1992 года Warner Bros. выпустила сборник ZZ Top Greatest Hits, а музыканты расстались с этой звукозаписывающей компанией. Альбом Antenna был выпущен уже на RCA 18 января 1994 года и разошёлся тиражом свыше миллиона копий, и этот альбом оказался последним альбомом, имеющим достаточно большой успех. Warner Bros. 22 ноября 1994 года выдала на-гора релиз в виде сборника блюзов, записанных группой во время работы с компанией (One Foot In The Blues). 17 сентября 1996 года группа выпустила альбом Rhythmeen, 28 сентября 1999 года — XXX (название альбома подчёркивает 30-летний юбилей группы), 15 апреля 2003 года — Mescalero. Между 1999 годом и 2003 годом перерыв был вынужденный: у Билли Гиббонса был установлен гепатит С, и он проходил лечение. С 2003 года студийных альбомов группой не выпускалось, хотя в 2006 году было объявлено, что группа записала новый альбом. Но он не был выпущен, группа ушла с RCA, рассталась со своим неизменным продюсером Биллом Хэмом и в декабре 2006 года подписала контракт с Sanctuary Records, однако альбом так и не был выпущен. Warners Bros. выпустила целых два релиза: 4-х дисковый Chrome, Smoke & BBQ (14 октября 2003 года) являлся сборником A- и B-сторон синглов, редких концертных и радиозаписей, а также танцевальных ремиксов, и двухдисковый Rancho Texicano: The Very Best of ZZ Top (8 июня 2004 года), содержащий подвергшиеся цифровой обработке лучшие записи ZZ Top, приведённые к их оригиналу 1970-х годов — устранены различные эффекты и эхо. В 2006 году вышли такие же альбомы Tres Hombres и Fandango!, а в 2008 Eliminator. ZZ Top была включена в Зал славы рок-н-ролла 14 марта 2004 года, вступительную речь произнёс Кит Ричардс. Несмотря на отсутствие студийных альбомов, группа активно гастролирует, пользуясь старым материалом. 24 thumb|342px|ZZ Top в Сан-Пауло, 2010 годиюня 2008 года был выпущен первый официальный DVD Live from Texas, содержащий запись концерта состоявшегося 1 ноября 2007 года в Nokia Theater в Гранд Прерия, Техас. В июле 2008 года было объявлено о записи нового альбома, однако релиз не состоялся. ZZ Top внесла значительный вклад в мировую рок-музыку. Группа смогла соединить в своей музыке традиционный блюз, буги-вуги, рок-н-ролл с элементами хард-рока и диско, что соединило поклонников музыки 1950—1960-х годов с молодым поколением 1970—1980-х годов. Поклонники тяжёлой музыки почитают группу за энергию, тяжёлые риффы и плотную ритм-секцию, поклонники блюза — за эмоциональные гитарные соло и чувственный свинг. 30 Мая 2012 года на официальном сайте ZZ Top был анонсирован первый мини-альбом за 9 лет — Texicali, в который войдет 4 песни с нового альбома группы — That Little Ol' Band From Texas. Прочие факты о группе ZZ Top имеет яркий, узнаваемый имидж, в первую очередь, из-за длинных бород Гиббонса и Хилла. Гитаристы thumb|324px|Родстер «Форд»на публике почти всегда одеты в кожаную байкерскую одежду, чёрные ковбойские шляпы или бейсболки и солнцезащитные очки. Отличительной чертой группы служит красный родстер «Форд» 1933-го года выпуска, используемый во многих видеоклипах группы, начиная с 1983 года. Также в клипе Velcro Fly был задействован так называемый Leapin' Limo, основанный на Понтиаке модели 1948 года Silver Streak; в клипе Doubleback (и фильме «Назад в будущее») используется CadZZilla, автомобиль, основанный на Кадиллаке серии 62 модели 1948 года Sedanette. В арсенале группы имеется модернизированный Харлей-Дэвидсон, или HogZZilla. Группа и её участники, несмотря на возраст, поддерживают имидж молодых парней 1960-х годов с юга США, увлекающихся мотоциклами, автомобилями и рок-н-роллом. Музыка и имидж группы способствовали как её появлению в эпизодах различных фильмов и мультфильмов, так и использованию музыки группы в тех или иных художественных произведениях. Билли Гиббонс рассказал изданию BraveWorlds, что компания Gillette предложила ему и Дасти Хиллу сбрить бороды для рекламного ролика за миллион долларов в 1984 году. На вопрос, почему он отказался от этого выгодного предложения, Билли Гиббонс ответил: «Только через мой труп». Группа в популярной культуре *Мультсериал Симпсоны, в эпизоде The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson Барт Симпсон путает стоящих на обочине троих хасидов с ZZ Top *Мультсериал Симпсоны, в серии The Old Man and the Key трое бородачей пародируют ZZ Top в клипе «Sharp Dressed Man», и звучит небольшой отрывок одноимённой песни. *Мультсериал King of the Hill, в одной из серий 11 сезона Дасти Хилл представляется как двоюродный брат Хэнка. Также клип на песню «Sharp Dressed Man» можно заметить, когда Хэнк включает кассету для Бобби. *Немецкий мультфильм «Вернер, поцелуй меня в задницу». У братьев Вернеров, во время долгой сборки сверхмощного двигателя, отрастают бороды, после чего они с гаечным и накидным ключом пародируют ZZ Top. *В 3-й книге эпопеи С.Кинга «Тёмная башня» в городе Лад транслируется ударная партия из песни «Velcro Fly», провоцирующая взрыв безумия *Фильм Назад в будущее 3 — ZZ Top выступили в роли музыкантов, играющих кантри-рок на празднике, посвящённом запуску часов городской ратуши Хилл-Вэлли, а также звучит песня «Double Back» в титрах. *Фильм Армагеддон — песня «La Grange» играет когда главный герой Гарри Стэмпер в начале фильма играет в гольф. Композиция входит в официальный саундтрек. *Фильм От заката до рассвета — в момент, когда главные герои подходят к бару, звучит композиция «She’s Just Killing Me». *Телесериал «Кости» — музыка звучит во время свадьбы Анджелы Монтенегро и Джека Ходжинса. Билли Гиббонс также снялся в этом сериале в качестве отца Анджелы. *Фильм Широко шагая — также присутствует песня «La Grange». *Фильм «Призрачный гонщик» — песня «Tush», когда герой встаёт после аварии на мотоцикле и надевает темные очки. *Фильм Придурки из Хаззарда — песня «La Grange», играет когда Дюки удирают от полиции в Атланте. *Фильм Эван всемогущий — песня «Sharp Dressed Man», когда герой надевает костюм. *В клипе группы W.A.S.P. на песню «Blind In Texas», когда Блэки Лолесс выбегает из салуна за девушкой, на дороге стоят ZZ Top и своим коронным жестом указывают направление. *Телесериал «Два с половиной человека» — Чарли признается Берте, что не курил конопли со времен похода на концерт ZZ Top 20 лет назад, а затем, когда Чарли под воздействием наркотика начинает метаться по дому, в гостиной стоят ZZ Top в полном составе и своим коронным жестом указывают направление. *В минисериале Противостояние по мотивам романа Стивена Кинга также звучит музыка «Sharp Dressed Man», когда Лойд и Поук едут в машине по шоссе. Действие сцены естественно происходит в Техасе. *Фильм Шанхайский полдень — песня «La Grange», во время драки в салуне. *Фильм «Все или ничего» — песня «La Grange». *В фильме Астерикс и Обеликс: «Миссия Клеопатра» также присутствует пародия на группу *Фильм «Братья Блюз 2000» при исполнении «Ghost Riders in the sky» упоминается название группы и музыканты на сцене одеты стилизованно под имидж группы и своим коронным жестом указывают направление. *Фильм «Возвращение» («Restitution») — песня «I Gotsta Get Paid». *Игра Crysis 3 использует трек «Sharp Dressed Man» как трейлер для ТВ-рекламы. *Билли Гиббонс появляется в роли уже состоявшейся рок-звезды в клипе канадской рок-группы Nickelback «Rockstar». *В игре Guitar Hero 3: Legends Of Rock присутствует композиция «La Grange». Состав Нынешний состав *Билли Гиббонс — вокал, соло-гитара, ритм-гитара (1969 — настоящее время) *Дасти Хилл — бас-гитара, клавишные (1969 — настоящее время) *Фрэнк Бирд — ударные, перкуссия, бэк-вокал (1969 — настоящее время) Бывшие участники * Ланье Грейг — орган, бас-гитара (1969; умер в 2013 году) * Дэн Митчелл — ударные (1969) * Билли Этридж — бас-гитара (1969) Дискография 'Студийные альбомы' *1971 — ZZ Top's First Album *1972 — Rio Grande Mud *1973 — Tres Hombres *1975 — Fandango! *1976 — Tejas *1979 — Degüello *1981 — El Loco *1983 — Eliminator *1985 — Afterburner *1990 — Recycler *1994 — Antenna *1996 — Rhythmeen *1999 — XXX *2003 — Mescalero *2012 — La Futura 'Концертные альбомы' *2008 — Live from Texas *2009 — Double Down Live *2014 — Live at Montreux 2013 'Сборники' *1977 — The Best of ZZ Top *1987 — Six Pack *1992 — Greatest Hits *1994 — One Foot in the Blues *2003 — Chrome, Smoke & BBQ *2004 — Rancho Texicano 'Синглы' *1970 — Salt Lick *1970 — (Somebody Else Been) Shakin' Your Tree *1972 — Francine *1973 — La Grange *1973 — Beer Drinkers & Hell Raisers *1975 — Tush *1976 — It's Only Love *1977 — Arrested for Driving While Blind *1977 — Enjoy and Get It On *1980 — I Thank You *1980 — Cheap Sunglasses *1981 — Leila *1981 — Tube Snake Boogie *1981 — Pearl Necklace *1983 — Gimme All Your Lovin *1983 — Got Me Under Pressure *1983 — Sharp Dressed Man *1983 — TV Dinners *1984 — Legs *1985 — Sleeping Bag *1985 — Can't Stop Rockin *1985 — Stages *1986 — Rough Boy *1986 — Delirious *1986 — Woke Up with Wood *1986 — Velcro Fly *1990 — Doubleback *1990 — Concrete and Steel *1990 — My Head's in Mississippi *1991 — Give It Up *1991 — Decision or Collision *1992 — Viva Las Vegas *1992 — Gun Love *1994 — Pincushion *1994 — Breakaway *1994 — Girl in a T-Shirt *1994 — Fuzzbox Voodoo *1996 — She's Just Killing Me *1996 — What's Up with That *1996 — Bang Bang *1997 — Rhythmeen *1999 — Fearless Boogie *2000 — 36-22-36 *2003 — Piece *2012 — I Gotsta Get Paid Видеография *1983 — Gimme All Your Lovin' *1983 — Sharp Dressed Man *1983 — Legs *1983 — TV Dinners *1985 — Sleeping Bag *1985 — Stages *1985 — Rough Boy *1985 — Velcro Fly *1990 — Give It Up *1990 — Burger Man *1990 — My Head's in Mississippi *1990 — Doubleback *1992 — Viva Las Vegas *1994 — Pincushion *1994 — Breakaway *1994 — World of Swirl *1996 — She's Just Killing Me *2012 — I Gotsta Get Paid Регалии группы *Группа принята в Зал славы рок-н-ролла. *По версии VH1, группа занимает 44 место в списке «100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock». Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы США Категория:Группы блюз-рока Категория:Группы буги-рока Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группы сатерн-рока Категория:Группы рок-н-ролла Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы альтернативного рока Категория:Группы альтернативного метала Категория:Группы кантри-рока Категория:Группы поп-рока Категория:Группы прогрессивного рока Категория:Группы прогрессивного металла Категория:Группы камеди-рока Категория:Группы стоунер-рока Категория:Группы хард-н-хеви Категория:Коллективы из Хьюстона Категория:Коллективы из Техаса Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке